


Flowers For Your Crown

by flowers_of_finley



Category: BeatlesAU, The Beatles (Band), babyyourarichmanau
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_of_finley/pseuds/flowers_of_finley
Summary: A little Beatles AU for a lovely person,Ringo Starr is a rich man living in a mansion with a large garden. His gardener, George Harrison ,falls in love with him as does Ringo.I'm really bad at summaries sorry! I hope you enjoy it though.





	1. Gardener's downfall

Whether it was a sunny or rainy day, George Harrison was working in the garden. Did it matter to him that his employer observed him everyday through his window? No, perhaps it never crossed his mind that Ringo’s kind gestures towards him were worth more than what they seemed. Well at least to George it was nothing more than kindness. Perhaps he wasn’t as oblivious as he let on to be. To Richard Starkey or better known as Ringo Starr to his family and friends (which included his staff as well); George Harrison gave him that feeling you get when you perform on a stage for the first time. Or when you ride a rollercoaster and feel light headed afterwards.   
He dismissed those feelings at first when he met the younger man; however, they had grown more intense over the long months of winter. Perhaps the cold was getting to him, when was the last time he had the heating checked? Nevertheless, George Harrison was a kind man with a tall stature that intimidated his employer, (only a bit). Everyday is a dream to Ringo, imagining the impossible while watching out his balcony window. To call Harrison his own. To imagine such a relationship with your gardener would seem improper for a man of such standard. As nonviable as seemed, nothing was impossible to Ringo Starr 

Everyday started when his feet hit the floor, and waking up at noon was not abnormal. Starting at five in the morning, however, was a rare occurrence. Ringo would never get up that early for anyone, no only for George Harrison. He smiled gently to himself as he recalled the events of the night before.

* Flash Back *

Sitting in George's humble living room accompanied by his small dachshund Maxwell, Ringo found himself in some form of predicament. In his view sat a very tired Harrison, (who might I add, had been on the verge of becoming non existent to the world) and he wanted to ask him around for tea tomorrow. It seemed simple, as though a toddler prodding their mother for a lolly or chocolate. To Ringo on the other hand, the simplicity was far too unmanageable. It wasn't so easy when your heart was beating out of your chest. 

"Wouldyouliketohaveteawithmetomorrow?" Ringo had blurted. Unfathomed by the sudden outburst, a slow rumble-like laugh came from the younger man. He looked up at his employer and gave him a look somewhere in between 'What,' and 'Repeat what you just said, but slower.' In his mind he said it slower, the thought was soon cut off when George spoke his mind,

"Would you mind repeating yourself? A bit slower as well," as he adjusted himself in his leather seat. Ringo only nodded in reply. 

"Would you like to come 'round to have tea with me tomorrow," A droned deep voice came from him.

"Yes of course! I would be gracious to,"

"Is noon alright or," The older man prodded, already doubting himself.

"Noon couldn't be better,"

"It's a date then,"

Never once did he it would happen like this, a 'date' with his gardener. Which in this day of age would be frowned apon. Perhaps he could figure out his favourite sweet and make the younger man. Except, what was his favourite sweet? How would he even manage to make it? An intruding thought pops up amidst these questions about earlier in the year he mentioned something about peanut butter and chocolate eggs. That's it! Those were simple enough to make, he'd made them before for a housewarming party; perhaps he could make them again. Hmm although he could go for cake bites, they were simpler to make but George detested them.

With that he nodded and led himself to the door. 

* End Flashback *

Now he was sitting in the kitchen staring at the ingredients placed in front of him. Andddddd..... he completely forgot how to make them.   
“Brrring! Brring!”  
Of all the time today someone had to call at 5 O'clock, in the morning.   
Ringo reached for the phone and clicked the answer button. 

"Starr residency, this is Ringo Starr speaking,"

"Ahh Mister Starr, this is Paul McCartney. I'm not sure if you remember me but we were acquaintances in college. We took the same finances course our final semester,"

"Macca!?!? Is it really you old man?" 

"Old man? Is that really how you remember me, last time I checked you were older than me, sir," Paul laughed. 

When both men were in college they did in fact take the same course, but they also had had a relationship. Alas, the lovers spell that was cast upon them flew away, leaving them with nothing but heartache for another. Ringo had found his feelings for George, while Paul found John. After their 'fling' they lost touch, not that they wanted to but because Paul lost his phone book and numbers which included Ringo's. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, maybe the fact that neither had talked to each other in many years. Or awkwardness of ex-lovers that was bound to be. 

"So, I just wanted to ring you because I found my combination to my old safe that held all of my numbers. I hope you know that my old phone book was burned in a fire a few years back, and that I wasn't ignoring you because of our falling out. Is there anything I could do to make you forgive me?"

"Oh. I um, it's. It's uhh. No problem, its alright. All is forgiven." He paused taking a shaky breath. 

"Well actually, yes there is something that you can do. Can you make chocolate peanut butter sweets?"


	2. Not so Happy-Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo is in a predicament about quite a few things, maybe George can look past that?

" What do you mean you could only make three? "

" Well by the time those had set, the chocolate in the pot had burnt! My deepest apologies Rings, but I've got to go. I did leave a fondant flower that you can put on one of the eggs though,"

And with that Paul left, and Ringo was left alone in his kitchen that smelled of burnt chocolate and peanut butter. Here it was 6 o'clock in the morning and he still hadn't had a cup of tea, still clad in his pyjamas and had to comb his hair. He lifted himself from the creaky wooden chair and went to his bedroom, searched for a presentable outfit to wear in George's presence and took a shower. His outfit consisted of A black 3 piece suit, floral scarf, and black clunky shoes. They were from the 70's and they surprisingly still fit him extremely well.

He dressed himself in silence and realized he needed some music to listen to. Flipping through his record collection he found a vinyl piece he hadn't listened to in years. The song was very old itself but he rather enjoyed the tune "World Weary" by Noel Coward. He set the needle on the disc and allowed himself to enjoy the song. The tension in his shoulders eased as he stumbled into his bed. He set his alarm clock to 11 : 45, then drifted off into a low slumber listening to "I'll see you again" on whisper.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

George however, had had a better start to his morning, he woke up to birds chirping a lovely song. Delilah was curled up at his feet still napping, not wanting to disturb his pet he decided to wait until it was her feeding time. The gardener had taken the day off because of Ringo insisting he have the first half of the day to himself. Of course he didn't mind, gardening was strenuous ; and was still nursing an injury from earlier that month from a storm. His wrist still clicked when he wiggled it.

You see, he had fallen over a rotting log. Misjudgement and a bad angle had cause him to stumble, and being very fortunate to of only fractured his wrist.

George would subconsciously make his wrist click on purpose when he would be reading or petting Delilah. His employer was worried about the sound at first but had come to realize that it didn't cause any harm.

Slowly he sat up in bed and stretched. Yawning he thought about what he would wear to the... to the... what he would wear for his date. His eyes grew wide with realization he, George Harrison, was going on a date with Ringo Starr. His employer. He glanced at Delilah, she only purred a long and low hum. She had finally awoke from her slumber and went to her owner for her morning rubs.

"What do you think Delilah? My floral shirt with black trousers and yellow brogues?"  
Delilah purred enthusiastically.

Floral shirt it is!" George Exclaimed.

He hopped out of bed and ran to his closet rushing to pull out his shirt and trousers. He would have to find his brogues later on because they weren't in the boxes with his other shoes in his closet, he waited until eight to take his shower and get ready. It never takes him long as he only does what he needs to do, and nothing more. And simply for the single fact that he did indeed take his time, leaving him at 10 o'clock to find his shoes.

He tore his closet apart trying to find his shoes. Turned out they were sitting at eye level on the shelf. He scorned himself mentally as he didn't leave until 11 : 37, rushing to get out of the door and to the garden gate of Ringo's garden. There he was greeted by Maxwell wagging his tail away. He walked himself to the gazebo and started yapping at the window. A tired Ringo stumbled to the window opening looking dazed.

"George! I wasn't expecting you till noon?" He spoke as he glanced at his watch. Much to his dismay it was Twelve fifteen.

"My deepest apologies dear! I didn't mean to make you wait. It seems my alarm didn't go off as it should have,"

"No worries Mist-"

"How many times must I insist you call me Ringo?" He interrupted.

"Of course Ringo! As I was saying, I just arrived not even a minute ago." George replied

"I'll be out in a minute, just allow me to grab something," Ringo said.

Then he disappeared behind his maroon curtains leaving George to his own devices. After around 3 minutes Ringo appeared at the doorway to the garden. Behind him he held a small box containing the sweets Paul had made from earlier that day.

"Er- em. George, I have, um. George I have something to talk to you about," The shorter man spoke.

"Take a seat please?" George simpy obliged and sat at the gazebo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for george's outfit is from these three pictures  
https://www.google.com/search?q=George+Harrison+floral+shirt&safe=strict&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS724US725&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiUi4XltLPkAhVuxFkKHRL7BeAQ_AUIEigC&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=yTPzRZ4g8phXzM:
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=George+Harrison+floral+shirt&safe=strict&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS724US725&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiUi4XltLPkAhVuxFkKHRL7BeAQ_AUIEigC&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=AprwGISz1nGhQM:
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=yellow+brogues&safe=active&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS724US725&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwje9p2atbPkAhVS1lkKHcFBAc0Q_AUIEigC&biw=1366&bih=641#imgrc=NTS0ui1VHC2x9M:
> 
> Ringo's Outfit was more along these lines. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS724US725&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=Y7dtXcqJIeuW_Qa_ppjQCw&q=ringo+starr+outfit&oq=ringo+starr+out&gs_l=img.3.0.0j0i24.26993.28634..30377...0.0..0.118.412.1j3......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......35i39j0i67.1NpMVjMvr8A#imgrc=QU1bLcNV2E8AeM:
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS724US725&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=ULhtXbeLBvG9ggfVzZHIDQ&q=black+shoes+mens+70%27s&oq=black+shoes+mens+70%27s&gs_l=img.3...22249.24346..24462...0.0..0.122.498.4j1......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i67.HaljDwwMd1o&ved=0ahUKEwi385CNt7PkAhXxnuAKHdVmBNkQ4dUDCAY&uact=5#imgrc=9zqLf2W8h2-flM:


	3. Together at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Final chapter, will Ringo confess his love to George? Or will he live the rest of his life alone? Let's find out.
> 
> A/N OH MY GOODNESS!!! 123 HITS!??!!???!?! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! If you have a request please don't be afraid to ask!!! I'm open to everything but smut.

George and Ringo sat at the gazebo waiting for the other to say something. George was so caught up in the moment.

His iris’ observed the older man sat in front of him. Never once in his life had he seen such a sight. All from his short stature that complimented his humbleness. Though his eyes however amazed him the most. The calming blue and a ring of gold in the center propelled him to believe that he was heaven sent. But at that very moment, the rays from the sunset glazed over Ringo’s features and had sent George over the edge with emotion.   
  
"George?" The older gentleman called out. No response.   
  
George, still being captivated by the shorter man’s features continued to observe him, never once removing his gaze.  
  
"George? Are you there?" This shook him from his trance.   
  
Slowly, he nodded in reply.   
  
The older man reached for the velvet black box resting behind him in the gazebo and placed it in the gardner’s callused hands. Hesitantly he opened it not knowing what to expect. To his surprise however a joyful look fell upon his face. Inside were 3 chocolate treats. Chocolate peanut butter eggs to be exact.   
  
George looked up to his employer, a kind smile splayed ear to ear. Ringo beckoned him to taste one of the sweets sat in his hands. Slowly he took a bite out of the egg that had an edible flower spread out on the top. The young man had to strain to prevent himself from moaning at the taste.  
  
"It's amazing," He breathed out.   
  
"Why are you being so kind to me," he muttered not caring if the older man heard him or not.   
  
"You're my gardner, you work hard everyday to keep my flowers healthy. And to be quite frank with you, you're a lovely lad in general. So I decided it would be a kind gesture to give you a little bit of enjoyment." He responded abruptly; instantly regretting the tone of his voice and cringing at the thought that he was harsh with his words.  
  
Quickly he spoke,

"I apologize I didn't mean to-" but was cut off by George placing a finger to his lips.

  
"Tsk tsk tsk, it's fine," He whispered quietly knowing that only Ringo had heard his words. The older man decided to do something quite rash. He grabbed the gardeners hand and observed every detail. Bringing it to his face and then his lips, kissing each knuckle; delicately as if they were flowers.  
  
A mild blush spread through the taller man's cheeks as his employer looked back up at him. As small chuckle erupted from Ringo, George had been startled.  


"What is it? What’s got you laughing?" he inquired  
  
The older man said nothing. He only brought his hand up to his gardener’s face and wiped away the chocolate smudge, in opposed of just using his tongue to taste him. Except his hand remained in place, cupping his chin gently. Slowly he approach the taller man’s lips with his own inching them closer and closer to each other until they met. There was no fighting for each other, just peace. 

This action however was cut short with a shaky voice questioning “Are you- are you su-” 

The older man pulled him back into the gentle kiss, ending the sentence early. They nipped at each other for minutes and stared into each others eyes. It had been a long day for both of them so they decided to retire to George’s humble abode. After a relaxing bath they sat in George’s own living room. 

They sat there for hours relishing the moments of peace. Zoning in and out of the minutes. Taking the time to find comfort of who they were, and to become. If anything were to rip them apart surely they’d never strive again. 

This is all they ever wanted, a serene place to comfort and cherish their lover. Even though they may not always got what they wanted, in the end they had each other. Nothing more in life could hurt this bond between them, even in death.

**FIN**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am a Multifandom writer. This includes but isn't limited to, Good Omens, Supernatural, Sherlock, (I don't really do real life ships because its awkward, this one is the only exception because its a special for a friend.) Lucifer, Hannibal and Gotham. Find me on Wattpad @/ poemsandfeathers I do a lot of poetry and oneshots on there!

**Author's Note:**

> As I had said in the summary, I am absolutely terrible at them. Hopefully the story wasn't too terrible. The next chapter will come out in about a day or so. Leave a review for me in the comments!! Ciao!!
> 
> ¬ Finley


End file.
